Tantrums and Tears
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Little Emilee Stabler has a new little brother. How does she handle from being an only child for four years to having to share her parents' attention? One chapter story.


**A/N: Here is a cute little story I thought of. It features little Emilee Jean Stabler from 'Saturday Morning with Mama Benson.' It is set at Christmas time but I can't wait till then to post it. Please read and review.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was Christmas Eve and the Stabler family had a party arranged for the night with their squad family.

The feel of someone climbing up on to the bed in front of her, woke Olivia. Once she opened her eyes, she smiled, seeing her four year old daughter, Emilee, climb up. She had tears in her little blue eyes.

Gently extracing herself from her husband's grip, Olivia sat up and sat her daughter down on her lap. "Oh, princess, what's the matter?"

Resting her little head on her mommy's shoulder, Emilee sniffled and smiled slightly when her mommy wiped away her tears. "You're always with Austin, mommy."

"Baby, Austin is only five days old... But you're right, Em, and I'm so sorry..." she said before being disturbing by the newborn crying in his bassinet.

"I'll get him," Elliot grumbled, half asleep, but made no attempt to move.

"El, he's hungry and you can't help him with that. I'm get him," she said and stood Emilee on the floor.

"Mommy," she whined as she followed Olivia over to the bassinet.

Reaching in and picking Austin up, Olivia said, "Baby, I need to feed Austin but you can help me bath him and keep him company while I dress him."

Emilee's face lit up. "Really?"

Rubbing a still screaming Austin's back as they walked out in to the living room, Olivia nodded. "Yes, Em. Really."

Olivia sat down on the couch and moved her pajama top before adjusting her son accordingly. He nuzzled around and when he found what he was looking for, he latched on immediately.

Olivia looked up and saw Emilee standing in front of her, not knowing what to do. "Em, come sit up here, baby," she whispered, patting the seat beside her.

Emilee climbed up and started to pull funny faces at her little brother, only to frown when he wouldn't even look at her. "Mommy, why won't he look at me?"

Gently patting a still nursing Austin's diapered bottom, Olivia looked up at Emilee. "Emilee, he's eating, honey, and he's only five days old. He isn't very social yet," she tried to explain as best she could for Emilee to understand.

Pouting, Emilee crossed her arms on her little chest and jumped off the couch.

"Emilee, where are you going?"

"To see daddy," she grumbled, unhappily, and stormed off.

Olivia groaned, leaning her head back to face the ceiling. It was going to be a long day and it had only just started. Looking back down at Austin, she kissed his tiny hand resting carelessly on the top of her breast. "Your big sister is in a bad mood, lil man," she whispered, "She'll come round."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Upset with not getting her mother's full, undivided attention, Emilee stormed back in to the master bedroom and climbed back on to the bed. Shaking her father, she spoke loudly, forgetting her inside voice, "Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"

Elliot's eyes shot open. "What's wrong, Emilee?"

"Love me," she whispered, sadly, before she started to cry. "Mommy with Austin again."

With a sigh, Elliot sat up and gave his daughter a hug. "Oh, honey, honey. Mommy loves you too. Austin is just very little and he can't feed himself or walk or talk, like you can."

Emilee sighed and rested her head on her daddy's shoulder, enjoying his full and undivided attention. It had been one long, busy week.

Olivia had been in labor with Austin for twenty one hours and he'd been born at 1:02am, weighing eight pounds, five and half ounces. She'd stayed in the hospital for two days with Austin and since they'd brought Austin home, Olivia had been up a lot with him and so had Elliot. Austin was still getting settled, so they hadn't had much sleep and without realizing it, Emilee had started to feel left out.

The bedroom door opened fully and Olivia appeared in the doorway with Austin up to her shoulder as she continued to rub his back, burping him.

"Hey, Emi. Want to help mommy bath Austin? Come on, baby."

"No," the youngster replied, grumpy, before burying her head in to her father's chest.

With a sigh, Olivia turned and headed for the bathroom. She was not in the mood to argue and she didn't have the heart to push her. She was just trying to include Emilee more in taking care of Austin, so she didn't continue to feel left out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After bathing Austin, Olivia headed in to the nursery and gasped in shock, making her step back a little. Emilee was in there. She was kicking and trying with all her strength to push over the rocking chair.

"Ahh! Stupid chair! Mommy don't rock me no more. She not allowed to rock Austin," she said to herself.

With a sigh, Olivia laid Austin in the crib before picking Emilee up from behind, trying to keep a grip on her as she fought against her. With Elliot in the shower, she couldn't call out for his help.

"Mommy!" she shrieked, kicking her legs.

"Emilee Jean Stabler, what are you doing?"

Emilee sobbed. "Let me go, mommy. Let me go."

Olivia turned Emilee around in her arms and started to rub her back as she kissed her head. "Baby, please stop fighting me. What has gotten in to you?"

"You don't rock me anymore."

"You're right, baby, I haven't and I'm sorry but for the last two months that mommy was pregnant...ah, carrying your baby brother, my belly was too big, there was no room for you on my lap. But how about you help me dress Austin and then we'll spend some time together, huh? Before everyone comes."

Feeling Emilee nod her head, Olivia quickly grabbed a chair and stood Emilee on it, so she could reach the change table.

She then picked up a fussy Austin, despite it being warm in the house, he was starting to get a little cold. She laid the newborn on the change table and quickly powdered and put a diaper on him as he continued to fuss.

"Which outfit, Emi?" Olivia asked, pointing to the two outfits she'd picked out.

One was a pair of dark blue jeans, a little green and red, long sleeved christmas top and a tiny pair of green booties and the other outfit was a red, green and white long sleeved onesie.

"That one, mommy," Emilee pointed to the jeans and top.

"Good choice, baby," Olivia replied and dressed Austin.

"Want to help with his booties, Emi?" she asked, once Austin was dressed.

Emilee nodded with a grin. "Yes, please."

"Very gentlly, you don't want to accidentally hurt him."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With the squad at the house for the party, Elliot walked out dressed as Santa for Emilee.

Prying her eyes away from Austin being rocked by Casey, Olivia rubbed Emilee's head as she stood in front of her. Pointing at Elliot, she said, "Look, Emi, there's Santa, baby."

Elliot sat down on a chair and patted his lap. "Hey, Emilee, come sit on my lap and tell me what you would like for Christmas."

Emilee looked up at her mommy and furrowed her brows. "Mommy?"

Nodding, Olivia rubbed the youngster's upper back. "Go on, Em."

Emilee cautiously walked over and climbed up on to Santa's lap, not realizing that it was only her daddy.

"And what would you like for christmas, little lady?"

"I want a pony, Santa. I get a...?" She stopped and furrowed her brows. Something seemed off about this.

"Santa will see what he can do... Hey!"

Emilee had pulled down the fake beard and gasped. "Daddy!" She jumped off his lap and went to run away but she stopped short and turned back.

"Em..."

The youngster shook her head with her hands on her tiny hips, just like she'd seen her mommy do many times, and she kicked Elliot in the shin with all her strength.

"Emilee Jean!"

Tears fell from her eyes and she ran down the hallway.

Olivia went to follow but Austin started to cry. "El, there's a bottle for Austin in the fridge. I got to check on Emilee."

With a nod, Elliot gave her a kiss on the lips. "It's no problem, I'll feed him."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Heading toward Emilee's purple painted bedroom, Olivia stopped when she heard a noise from the nursery. Opening the door, she found Emilee. She was attacking the rocking chair again. Kicking it and hitting it with one of Austin's soft toys as she cried.

"Emi, baby," Olivia whispered, slowly approaching her before picking her up quickly and turned her around in her arms, all with a fight. "Hey, hey, stop fighting me, honey," she whispered and sat down in the rocking chair.

Emilee buried her head in the curve of her mommy's neck and snuggled in to her with a content sigh. She was finally getting Olivia's full and undivided attention.

Rocking rhythmically back and forth, Olivia rubbed soothing cirles on her back, planting feather light kisses on her head as she hummed softly.

"Talk to me, princess."

Emilee lifted her head slightly and looked up at Olivia. "No Santa."

"Oh, Emi, there is a Santa. He just couldn't make it, so daddy took over for him."

Smiling a little, Emilee tilted her head. "Really?"

Olivia nodded and a knock at the door startled them.

"Liv?" Elliot called over a screaming Austin as he approached. "He won't take the bottle."

Gently moving Emilee to her other knee, Olivia gently took her son. "Em, why don't you keep Austin company while I feed him," she said, moving her top and bra, trying to keep Emilee happy and involved.

"Yeah," Emilee said, excited.

Guiding Austin to her breast, Olivia smiled at Emilee, seeing her first big smile for the day.

As Emilee rubbed and tickled her baby brother's feet through his booties, Olivia looked up at Elliot and gave him a kiss. "Tell everyone that the three of us will be back out there soon."

"Sure, baby," Elliot replied and left, softly closing the door behind him.

Today had been a long day of tantrums and tears and it was only Christmas eve, what was going to happen tomorrow?


End file.
